


Yuri on ice requests, say whaaat

by Ooolong_Oh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bathtub Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Drabbles, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Requests, Rough Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooolong_Oh/pseuds/Ooolong_Oh
Summary: I actually received a request ;-;someone likes my stories! That makes me happy hahaAnymore feel free to submit!More tags to be added as stories are requested.Thanks :)





	1. Chapter 1

Index-  
1\. Emil x Daddy! Michele

2\. Emil x Michele fluff/wet sex

3\. Top! Emil x Michele -Part 1- Awkward first time intercourse/ Fluff

4\. Big brother figure! Georgi X Yuri - Fluff/ non sexual/ cuddling


	2. Emil X Daddy! Michele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor abuse warning*****
> 
> Request-  
> Could you possibly write Emil pestering Michele so much he has no choice but to punish him? And could you maybe include a daddy kink? Thnx!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments for improvement, or requests leave below friend.

“What was all that about” Michele entered the room to the hotel slamming the door so hard it could probably be heard outside the building

“I dont understan-” Emil was quickly interrupted by an extremely irritated italian man

“YOU KNOW WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT” Michele yelled 

Emil gulped, maybe things had backfired a bit. The two just flew into Barcelona for a conference for top skaters. After the conference there was a formal after party. Michele wore an absolutely stunning tuxedo, it was sleek navy with a grey vest underneath. Emil drooled just looking at him all night, but he wanted to make things more exciting. During the party he not only instigated the flirting with Chris and Phitchit, he let it happen the entire party. Touching each other, hanging on each others bodies and whispering into each others ears. Making Michele’s blood heated with jealousy. So now here they were Emil sitting on the edge of the bed actually kinda regretting having to see Michele so livid. 

“You” Michele laughed dimming the lights to an uncomfortable setting “You did this on purpose”

He stalked towards the taller man with a malicious look on his face as he loosened his black tie. Emil shifted slightly not sure what was going to happen. 

“D-dad-daddy I-I-I” Emil stuttered 

Silence then a slap busted through the room as Michele’s hand connected with Emil’s left cheek. Emil looked to him now sure he had made a wrong decision by upsetting Michele so much. Michele had a very confusing and terrifying smile on his face. 

“You wanted daddy jealous and worked up” Michele whispered “Now you have it and its NOT a good thing, undress you fucking slut”

Emil froze with fear at the man he had never seen before. He almost yelped when he saw Michele raise his hand again, he quickly rose to rip his own clothes off. Loosening off his shirt collar, unbuckling his belt soon he had removed all of his clothes. Standing nude he turned to see Michele who looked just as vicious as a few seconds ago. His body slightly trembled. 

“Why are you soft” Michele laughed “This is what YOU wanted, or am I not doing right?”

“Actually da-” Emil was cut off again

“I knew I wasnt being scary enough, lets amp it up” Michele grabbed Emil by his chin stubble making him cringe “Lay on your fucking stomach and God help you if you so much as glance at me” 

Michele pointed down to the made up queen sized bed, Emil slowly laid himself down on his stomach honestly just wanting to be somewhere else. He wasn't good at speaking up for himself, he doesnt know what he will actually do if Michele gets much more intense. He felt scared of his partner, but he was right. He thought he wanted this…   
Michele pulled Emil’s head up by his hair almost chuckling at the fact it looked like he was about to cry. 

“I dont want to hear your pathetic little cries for help so we are just going to shut what started this in the first place” Michele inserted a gag and latched it around Emil’s head. “Dont be sad though, Daddy SHOULD wash your whore mouth out with soap”

His eyes wide with fear made Michele reassured that he was getting his point across. Michele pointed down at the pillow, instructing him to place his head back into it. Not look at him. Next came the restraints, Emil heard Michele rip one of his own shirts to create strands of fabric to tie Emil’s hands and legs to the bed post. Emil wanted to panic, but he couldn't he was to scared.   
‘  
“You wanted daddy upset” Michele scolded “Well he is upset, and you're the only person to blame little boy.” 

Emil heard a slice through the air before the belt from his pants connected with his unprotected ass. His muffled yelp didnt help him. A second, there was nothing he could do but clench his ass cheeks. He couldnt grab the sheets to prepare himself. It stung so bad, he didnt want anymore. But more came, Michele was being merciless. Emil wanted to scream and tell his daddy to stop but there was no way of that happening. It was confusing, the person whom was his home and comfort was hurting him on purpose. 

“Naughty little boy upsetting daddy acting like a little slut” Michele scolded more before bringing the belt down one last time onto Emil’s bare thighs. 

Emil’s tears soaked the pillow. He didnt know what was coming next. He could feel Michele’s fingers drift near his ass, he only hoped it woudnt hurt. He felt him part his cheeks and slip his tongue inside, he couldnt gasp. Emil moaned silently as Michele ate his ass deep, engulfing his tongue into the puckered, tight entrance. Grasping at Emil’s thighs just digging his nails into his sides so he could get as deep as he wished. Emil’s cock started to harden, his moans becoming more vocal. Michele noticed this and stopped, he then replaced his tongue with two fingers. 

“This greedy little boy with such a greedy little hole” Michele laughed “You arent supposed to be enjoying this” 

Michele got up off the bed, Emil didnt know what he was doing. He didnt dare look back in fear he would get spanked again. Michele reappeared between his long bound legs once more, his fingers going back inside of Emil. He found his prostate and pushed around it, making sure to pinpoint Emil’s weak spot. He pulled out of the silently moaning man. Emil heard a buzzing noise. No. No. NO. He didnt want some toy he wanted his daddy's huge cock penetrating his guts.

“This is going to stay in here until you milked dry” Michele teased, pinching a spot where the belt had left a major welt “We will see just how cheeky you act next time hmm”

Emil panicking trying to kick and scream but his legs and arms were bound so tightly. The only thing he could do was let muffled screams escape but they didnt do much. The minute it was inserted he was silent, it rubbed against his prostate. Vibrating. Making his insides fill with adrenaline, making his cock harder than before. He whipped his head around the pillow back and forth trying to delay his first orgasm but it was inevitable. His muffled moans making him feel humiliated, he couldnt see Michele but he knew he was watching him. Judging him, watching him squirm like a bad little boy. 

The vibrating continued, no matter how much he tried to shift his legs were to weak from struggling and pleasure to do anything. When he had actually moved his hips slightly he was awarded a harsh slap with Michele’s ring hand on his left thigh.That proved he was right, Michele was watching him. A second orgasm being drained from his naughty cock. He felt sore in so many places already and it was only his second orgasm. His ass from the belt, his insides from the toy, his cock, his wrists, his ankles and his mouth from the gag” 

“Such a slut, I cant believe you WANTED this” Michele teased sitting close to Emil’s face so he could pet his dirty blonde tresses “Cum once more and daddy will free you”

Emil heard his proposal and focused so hard on coming just one more time, but it was so hard now. He tried to buck his thighs against the toy but it wasn't helping. 

“Uh uh no no no little boy” Michele scolded spanking his thigh once more earning a moan from the bound man “You lose that toy inside you and I’ll have to have someone come remove it from your greedy hole, but then again.” 

Michele pushed the toy deeper into Emil almost as if he was trying to force it COMPLETELY inside him. 

“Then again, you would probably want someone to know how easy you are huh?” Michele sighed 

Emil came so hard right then. Michele stopped his action. Emil sighed in relief, it was over now right? But why wasnt he removing the toy. He heard Michele’s phone shutter behind him and more laughing from Michele. 

“Alright lets get you cleaned up” Michele said walking over to the bound man. 

He removed the vibrator gently rubbing his bruised ass and thighs. Emil whimpered. He undid Emil’s ankle restraints, then the wrist restraints. He sat him up and looked at Emil. Tear streaked skin, hair soaked with sweat and tears while his eyes were red. Michele smirked. 

“I have something to tell you.” Michele spoke 

Emil looked puzzled

“I knew about your little plan to get under my skin all along” Michele teased sticking his tongue out “Minami heard it from Phichit. Obviously daddy couldnt let you get away with anything so mischievous, such a bad little boy.” 

Emil’s face just fucking drained. HE KNEW. THATS WHAT ALL THIS WAS ABOUT. WHAT.

Michele released the gag and freed Emil’s mouth. 

“Wha-what did Minami tell you?” Emil asked looking into his daddy slightly embarrassed 

“That you thought I looked handsome in my tux, I dont blame you” Michele snarked “And that you saw something sexy in when I act a little jealous so you wanted me REALLY jealous”

“Ohh…” Emil sighed 

“Mhm, do not ever try to pull one on me little boy” Michele grabbed Emil’s hair and pulled him into a kiss “Otherwise, I’ll make this situation seem like a cake walk” 

“D-daddy…” Emil muttered 

“Right” Michele said “Come on, do you want daddy to wash you in the shower hmm? Would that make you feel a little better?” 

Emil gave him a small side grin and agreed. Michele kissed his bruised cheek and embraced the taller man. He rubbed his back and pet his messy blonde hair. 

“Daddy?” Emil said in a hushed tone

“Yes, baby boy?” Michele asked

“I-I love you...” Emil whispered

“I love you too, never doubt daddies love and devotion to you” Michele answered


	3. Emil X Michele Fluff/wet sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> "could I request some michemil fluff? Like say something happened that leads to some cuddles and then maybe some sexy times"
> 
> ***Tbh Emil is super underrated, I think he is super sexy . He could punch me in the face and I would apologize lololol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received a few requests. Thanks so much :D  
> 

“Mickey” A voice echoed “Mickeyyyyy”

Mickey wandered through the moderate sized house that he shared with his lover Emil whom he assumed was shouting for him about a ridiculous reason.Emil was spontaneous so Mickey didn't know where he was or what he could get into. Walking through the long hallway, pictures of the two and Sara hung. No sign of Emil. Walking through the white marble kitchen, no sign of him here. Until he walked right into the large master bedroom and noticed the lights in the master bath were on. Hearing splashing he was naturally curious. He slowly approached and looked in to see Emil in probably the most adorable way he had ever seen. All alone in the large round jacuzzi tub immersed in bubbles, dirty blonde hair tied back with a purple head wrap and big eyes lit up to see the older. His face quickly glowed with an adorable smile seeing Mickey. Seeing Emil looking so, innocent and cute? Especially like this? It was rare considering the rough and tumble things the man was into. Mickey tried to hide his blush. 

“Emil what is the head bow thing for?” Mickey looked towards the doorway hiding his obvious blush

“My head wrap?” Emil purred, closing his eyes and smiling “Sara told me if I wash my hair too much it will get dry, so she gave me this!” 

Mickey turned back towards the younger man who was covered in bubbles and rising steam from the warm water. He was just so cute, he never looked this cute.

“That was nice of her to give you that haha..” Mickey laughed quietly 

“Hmm?” Emil smirked “Why not join me huh?” 

He scooped bubbles into his hands and blew them towards Mickey who tried to dodge them but failed. He tried to retain seriousness but Emil giggling was just so pure, he of course failed and caved letting a wide grin sweep across his face.

“You are so cheeky” Mickey sighed smiling 

“Soo does that mean you will join me then?” Emil winked leaning over the side letting his semi wet arm cascade down.

Mickey rolled his eyes as he kicked off his shoes playing the part of ‘not being THAT into it’. When in reality he was thinking of as many disgusting things as possible to try and not look aroused where it counted most. For crying out loud, Emil is sitting there not even trying and he looks like a straight SNACK. Mickey pulled his shirt off, glancing over to see Emil totally enchanted by his tan body. Mickey again, trying to hide his blush as his skinny jeans were next. Slowly removing them along with his boxer briefs. Emil estatically moved over inviting Mickey in next to him. Mickey dipped his foot in, allowing his body to sink into the water. Mickey breathed out feeling the warmth of the water on his bronzed skin. He slowly opened his eyes, sitting directly across from him was Emil with a goofy grin. He could not deal with how cute Emil looked right now, it just wasnt possible. This whole situation wasnt fair. Emil’s cheeks flushed with a light pink shade, all of his hair pulled off his face similar to how Yuuri’s sister wore hers and to top it off he was naked of course. Mickey couldnt do it anymore.

“Wanna come sit with me?” Mickey asked 

Emil smiled widely moving to sit next to Mickey who unexpectedly stopped him. Emil looked confused. 

“N-no..” Mickey blushed “He-here”

He opened his legs for Emil to sit in his lap, Emil’s face gleamed and he gladly accepted. He positioned himself into Mickey’s lap, as he felt the hard length poking into him he paused. He continued positioning himself so that Mickey’s length was resting between Emil’s ass cheeks. Mickey let a groan escape his mouth as he hung his head back. 

“Damn Emil” He thought to himself “What a tease he is”

Emil laid his head back into Michele’s shoulder and grabbing his hand. He shifted his position slightly earning more moans from Mickey who sounded as if he was in pain. Mickey bit his own lip getting even harder. His arms rose out of the bubbly water and caged Emil within them. 

“I know you’re doing this on purpose” Mickey growled into Emil’s hair as if he was in pain

“Who? Me?” Emil put his pointer finger up to his lips “Couldn't be” 

Mickey bit into Emil’s neck awarding him with a LOUD moan, he could feel Emil’s cheeks clench. 

“You tease” Mickey groaned “I’m going to the bedroom and you are coming with me, right now.” 

Emil was slid over suddenly, his eyes got to witness Mickey’s gorgeous body rise up out of the water. Glazing his bronze toned skin, his smooth thighs, muscular round ass and thick cock. He exited the water and went into the bedroom. Emil watched him drip until he out of sight. Emil went to pull the drain and exit the water as well. He watched the water drain away, leaving a somewhat mass of disintegrating bubbles. 

“Emil, come in here”

Emil walked into the bedroom, water droplets beading off of him and falling into the carpet. Michele had towel dried himself off slightly, he was motioning for him to come to the bed. Emil obeyed and walked over. Mickey began kissing Emil’s lower abdomen, licking it lightly and grabbing Emil’s thighs. Emil moaned at his lover’s touch. Mickey reached to insert a digit into Emil who let out a guttural moan as it eased in and out quickly. Mickey’s tongue took a break from Emil’s abdomen. 

“Where do you want to be” He asked face brushed against Emil’s happy trail

“Sit back” Emil moaned

Mickey regained his finger and sat back on his elbows, fully exposing his erect cock. Emil brought his knees up onto the bed and straddled Mickey’s lap. Hovering his ass over Mickey’s cock, he slowly sat on the hard length. It slid into Emil who bit his own lip with a muffled moan, slipping it all the way in. Mickey’s hand instinctively held onto Emil’s hips allowing him to ride comfortably. Emil placed his hands on Mickeys shoulders and started to shift into humping him continuously. Mickey bit into Emil’s shoulder, he felt so good and so tight. Emil stopped to grind for a moment, making sure that Mickey’s cock hit his prostate just right. It made Emil weak in Mickey’s grasp. The heavy breathing that was filling the room was starting to hitch as both men were upon achieving orgasm. Mickey came deeep in Emil. Emil had his hand wrapped around his erect member and screamed as he came on Mickey’s chest. Mickey laid Emil next to him. He made sure to wipe the gooey mess from his chest and private area. He looked down at Emil, he was so lucky to have someone so gorgeous in his life. The hair band had finally fallen off so his hair laid delicately framing his long, fuzzy face. 

“Need anything?” Mickey asked

“Hold me?” Emil looked up to him 

Michele of course agreed, laying behind him and pulling the covers over both of them. He placed a kiss on Emil’s cheek before wrapping his arm around him before nuzzling the Czech into his chest. Mickey eased his hands over his uncovered, slick skin. He was so soft and so alluring. Mickey felt so warm inside with his love wrapped in his arm and nestled into his chest.  
Emil stirred for a moment.

“Mickey?” 

“Yes?” 

Emil didnt say anything.

“Emil” Mickey sighed 

“Hmm?”

“What did you want to say?”

“Nothing, just like your voice you are cute”

“Youre cute too” Mickey sighed into Emil’s hair

“Especially in my head wrap rigghhhttt?”

Mickey laughed quietly, tightening his grip on him. What a cute tease.


	4. Top! Emil X Michele First time pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested- Top Emil.  
> Michele's first time and its awkward,cute and fluffy. 
> 
>  
> 
> Pt. 1

Sitting in complete silence was bad enough but the awkward eye contact exchanged between the two of them was even worse. Michele looked down at the floor on Emil’s left side trying to not look into him. Emil had an intense blush on his face. Had Michele really just said that?   
Let’s rewind to about 3 minutes ago.

“I just don't understand your hostility towards me Mickey we are dating now you should-” Emil sulked into being cut off.

“My hostility!?” Michele yelled, “You want to know that bad?”

“Well, yeah..” Emil muttered

“Alright fine!” Michele seethed “I want you okay?! I’m 24 and I’ve never fucking done anything like this and it's just complicated for me! Happy?!” 

And back to the awkwardness~

“You..did you really mean?” Emil stuttered

“....Yes” Michele admitted

The two finally had their much-needed eye contact, tensions with each others vision. Michele broke first and looked at the ground in embarrassment. He awkwardly shifted in his chair trying not to look at Emil. It was uncomfortable all around and neither knew what to say. Emil tried speaking first. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Emil blushed “You know I will always listen to whatever you're feeling.”

Michele glared at him narrowing his eyes, his insides felt angry that the Czech even knew. It was his own fault but he was still angry at him for knowing his vulnerability and feelings. He crossed his arms and sunk into his chair. Looking like an embarrassed child his body was filling with emotions he couldn't name all at once. Emil just had sympathy spread across his face. Michele was his partner, he knew from being his friend for so long that he had some emotional quirks that usually quickly turned to rage. The Italian’s face turned away completely, he stood up and began to stomp out of the room tears of frustration filling his eyes. The Czech, however, was done playing these games. Catching his wrist and pulling him back into the awkward space they were both in. 

Michele looked at him growls stifling from his mouth in anger trying to break his arm free from the larger man's grasp. Emil’s eyes became harsh, which was abnormal. Narrowing down. Glaring into Michele, it was an uncomfortable expression. Michele stopped resisting. 

“How are you ever going to have an actual relationship if you can never say how you're feeling!?” Emil snapped at him.

Michele didn't say anything with a sullen and saddened face. Emil didn't say ‘we’ he said ‘you’ and it broke him. It was true how would he alone ever be able to function if he wasn't able to talk about his feelings or thoughts. Especially when Emil can and he cannot. It made it seem as if Emil had completely trusted Mickey with his everything in this moment and he couldn't even return it by talking about why he had said what he said. 

Inside Michele was feeling cold and scared all in the same places he felt warmth for Emil. Would he lose him if he had continued to be unfair towards him? He trembled very slightly. 

“I-I’m sorry Emil” Michele allowed his tears to break 

“Can we please just talk now?” Emil asked loosening his grip on him. “We can talk as slow as you want to about whatever you want Mickey.”

“As slowly as I want…?” Mickey perked 

“As slow as you want.” Emil nodded reassuringly 

“An-and you will not judge me?” Mickey hid his face “Right?”

“Not a chance,” Emil replied 

Mickey nodded upwards and gently grabbed Emil’s breast pocket on his shirt, dragging him to the couch and sitting next to each other. Emil looked at him with a soft face ready for whatever he wanted to tell him. Mickey looked around trying to figure out the words he wanted to use. He collected himself taking a deep breath and speaking out slowly at a comfortable pace.

“I know you have had..” Mickey blushed

“...Intercourse?” Emil returned the expression

“Ye-yeah” Mickey stuttered “You know that I have not had um, inter-intercourse..”

“I was able to sniff that out from the few times of you mentioning it.” Emil grinned

“Shut up.” Mickey glared

“Sorry, sorry continue” Emil retorted

“Anyways, jerk, I feel almost” Mickey looked away “Vulnerable, again.”  
Emil reached for Mickey’s hand and held it close to his cheek. He closed his eyes with Mickey’s warm, slick hand on his face. He pulled Mickey closer to him by his hips and held the trembling Italian close to him. Mickey didn't know how to feel or what to do so he decided it was best to trust Emil. His body was wrapped in the Czech’s arms, pulled into his broad chest he felt strangely safe again. It felt warm.

“You love me” Emil whispered

“I do.” Mickey muttered “You love me”

“I do,” Emil responded sniffing into Mickey’s hair. “I would never hurt you.”

They absorbed and fed off each others body heat for a few moments. The warmth of being with another person you loved and felt safe with was intoxicating. It was nice for Mickey to be the one being protected for once, he cuddled deeper into Emil’s chest. He smelled so musky and manly. 

“I want you..” Michele admitted 

“Do you?” Emil kissed his head

“I-I think I’m ready but..” Michele paused feeling the fabric on Emil’s clothes “You’ll help me right?”

“Absolutely baby” Emil rocked him “I will make sweet, gentle love to you Michele.”

His lips graced Michele’s, feeling the delicate pink skin radiate heat for him. Lusting for his touch, kiss, and tongue all at once. Michele’s lips hungrily kissed the Czech as if he had been waiting for this for decades. His hands exploring another body for the first time. Emil’s muscular back, ample arms muscles, and broad shoulders. The light scruff on his chin scraping him. Michele ran his hands through his dirty blonde hair, so soft and thick. 

Emil pulled Michele on top of him, shifting their legs they had intertwined. His large hands feeling the arch in his back. Lightly brushing his hands around Michele’s ass. It was so thick and round with muscle, just like his thighs. Emil grew hard thinking about how incredibly tight he probably was. 

Michele wrestled his own shirt off, Emil followed this action. Michele looked at Emil’s thick muscles desperately wanting to touch them. He shakily brought his hand towards the Czech’s stacked chest, except he closed his eyes and his instincts took over. His hand hadn't touched him, his fingers neither it was his tongue. Emil looked down slightly in shock at the Italian’s surprisingly bold move. Michele traced out his pecs with his tongue, lightly tasting his salty sweat. Michele pulled his tongue back and looked down. 

“S-sorry..” Michele blushed wiping his mouth.

“Do not be sorry” Emil pet him “This is your time and I won't judge you for anything.”


	5. Big Brother Figure! Georgi / Fluffy Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was a request for any fluff betwern Georgi and Yuri.  
> Honestly. Kinda love the idea of this.  
> Kinda want to make this into its own story.

Knocking, gently but continuously on the hotel door. 

Georgi opened his eyes to the dark room and yawned. It couldn't be morning yet, it just couldn't. Georgi peered over at the digital clock, it read 2:33 am. He sighed towards the knocking. Rolling out of bed and rubbing his eyes. He slowly walked towards the knocking hesitantly opening the door. The last person he would have expected. 

Yuri Plisetsky. 

They had been staying overnight in a hotel for competition along with several other skaters from different countries. Georgi looked curious at him, wondering what he could possibly want at 2 am. 

“What is going on?” Georgi asked, “Why are you here?”

Yuri looked down at the left and blushed scrunching up his face as if he were insulted. He crossed his arms and puffed. To begin with, he looked incredibly nervous and now he just seemed super anxious. Something was obviously wrong. The taller opened the door wider and turned on the light inviting Yuri in. He looked up at Georgi with questionable eyes as if testing if it was okay to come in. He eventually walked past Georgi slowly and came into the hotel room. Georgi’s belongings spread across the room with clothes, shoes and other things. Georgi took a seat at the end of the bed and looked concerned at Yuri. 

“So are you going to tell me whats going on?” Georgi asked

Yuri rocked back and forth on his heels looking around. The 15-year old’s face had an incredibly awkward expression. He had honestly been acting this way ever since Viktor had left in random spurts. Especially when the team had traveled. Georgi narrowed his eyes, making Yuri stop rocking. 

“I was just coming to see if you were still awake..’’ Yuri whispered

Georgi paused. This was not the Yuri he knew in the slightest, acting very strange. It was so out of character for him to not be nasty or have a horrible attitude. Was he acting almost panic-stricken?

“Yuri, tell me whats actually going on.” Georgi sighed 

“I told you I just-”

“You tell me whats going on right now!” 

Yuri gasped at Georgi’s snap at him. He had never really heard the older raise his voice so much. He sulked and looked at the floor. Georgi calmed his expression as if waiting for the youngers reply for him. It didn't look like he was getting it, instead, he got stomping and tears. 

Yuri tried to rush out of the room attempting to grab the door and storm out back to wherever he had came. Georgi caught him quickly and jerked him back into the room. Yuri looked at him with defeat. Georgi pointed to the bed across from the one he had been sleeping in.

“Sit. We are going to talk about whatever is going on with you.” Georgi scolded 

Yuri sat but looked away embarrassed. His eyes red and puffy with fresh tears waiting to run. Georgi sat down still in plaid pajama pants and a black tank top while Yuri was still dressed in his street clothes. 

“Did you go somewhere?” Georgi asked “Did something happen?”

“No nothing happened can I just go..” Yuri moaned 

“Not until you tell me what is going on.” Georgi sneered

“I don't want to, I just want to go!” Yuri snapped

“You're not going until you tell me!” Georgi snapped back 

“No, I’m leaving!” Yuri scoffed

“You leave and I call Yakov and he will call Nikolai who will get whatever it is out of you!!” Georgi yelled.

Yuri broke and starting crying into his hoodie sleeves, large sobs breaking from his throat and fat tears soaking them. He sobbed like a scared child in front of Georgi refusing to look up at him. Georgi didn't know what to do except stare, he had never even see Yuri sweat and now he was bawling in front of him. 

“I-if I te-tell you” Yuri sobbed “Yo-you won't ca-call Yakov?!” 

Georgi nodded.

Yuri took a deep breath.

“Go ahead you will not be judged,” Georgi said sympathetically 

“I am scared..” Yuri admitted quietly  
“For competition?” Georgi asked, “You always do so we-”

“Not just competiton..” Yuri sulked “I miss Viktor he will never come back, I miss my Grandpa in Moscow, my mom hasn't called me in weeks and I am alone here again without any family was-watching me..” 

Yuri busted out in tears again. Georgi’s heart ached for him, it could not have been easy to be his age and constantly have to fend for himself. It is never motivating to come back to your room and have so much to say with nobody to call or turn to. Yet here was a 15-year-old no less with nobody looking out for him except Yakov when he was around. Georgi breathed in and stood up in front of the sobbing child. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around him into a very tight embrace. Yuri cried into Georgi, sobbing into his shirt and talking gibberish.

“Calm down, calm down.” Georgi shushed him and swaying with him in his arms. 

He sat back down and pulled Yuri onto his lap to cry for as long as he needed. Yuri’s sobs soon calmed down into light sniffles. His fingers still clasped onto Georgi’s shirt, which he had soaked with tears. 

“I-I’m sorry Geor-Georgi..” Yuri choked

“It’s okay, just tell me next time.” Georgi cooed 

“An-and you’ll hold me like this again?” Yuri whispered 

Georgi nodded holding him closer to his slightly muscular chest. He pets his hair with his hands slowly reassuring him he was there for him no matter what happens. Yuri allowed Georgi to rock him a tad longer until Georgi noted the time is 4 am. Yuri’s grip on the older's shirt tightened not wanting to let him go. 

“Yuri?” Georgi asked 

“Hmm.” 

“Would you like to sleep here tonight?” Georgi suggested 

“I-I can?” Yuri perked grinning

Georgi nodded once more. Yuri nuzzled his face into Georgi’s chest again. 

“And I can um, sleep..” Yuri stuttered “Ne-next to you?” 

“Is that what you want?” Georgi asked  
“Yeah..” Yuri whimpered 

“I don't see why not, come on its very late you'll just have to wear my clothes, okay?” Georgi said standing Yuri up so he could get into his suit case. 

Yuri grinned widely as Georgi handed him clothes that would most likely hang loosely from his small frame. Georgi climbed back into the hotel’s bed. Yuri quickly changed in the bathroom and stepped back into the room. He immediately got into bed with Georgi and cuddled into him affectionately. 

“Comfortable?” Georgi asked 

Yuri purred against Georgi who smiled as he shut off the light,


End file.
